


Schematyczność

by carietta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ;), M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Yy, tak szczerze to zastanawiałem się, czy czegoś dzisiaj nie zamówić… — zaczął, ale przerwał na widok furii na twarzy chłopaka. <br/>— Nie zgadzam się. Musisz gotować, ty zawsze gotujesz.<br/>— To akurat przesada, Lou. Dzisiaj…<br/>— Koniec dyskusji — uciął ostro Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schematyczność

Harry naprawdę powinien zauważyć wcześniej, że coś jest nie tak. Louis wydawał się dziwnie nieobecny przez cały ranek, przeskakując pomiędzy laptopem i telefonem, mamrocząc przy tym do siebie i krzywiąc się co jakiś czas. Spróbował, oczywiście, dowiedzieć się o co chodzi, ale Louis zbył go, wskazując tylko na godzinę i Harry nie miał czasu na więcej niż szybki pocałunek, bo nie mógł się spóźnić na ustawkę z fotoreporterami.  
Przebywanie w Los Angeles miało swoje wady i zalety.  
Nienawidził tego, że musiał paradować przed nimi jak zwierzak w cyrku, czasem nawet udając, że w ogóle nie zauważa ich fleszy, ani gigantycznych obiektywów aparatów ukrytych za rogami budynków. Był szczerze zdumiony, że niektórzy wierzyli, że takie zdjęcia powstawały — och, tak bardzo — przypadkowo. Tak bardzo przypadkiem znalazł się akurat pod tym klubem lub tak bardzo przypadkiem natrafił podczas porannego joggingu na bandę dziennikarzy.  
Jeśli jednak nauczył się czegokolwiek przez te ostatnie cztery lata, to tego, że ludzie przymkną oko na wszystko, byle tylko zachować idealną iluzję, jaką sobie wykreowali.  
Cóż, najważniejsze, że on sam wie, kim jest i o co w tym chodzi, pocieszał się, wchodząc do domu. Zrzucił buty, postawił na półkę i rozpiął ostatnie dwa guziki koszuli, zdejmując ją. Przeszedł przez korytarz, zaglądając po drodze do salonu, ale Louisa tam nie było.   
— Lou! — zawołał. — Skarbie, wróciłem, gdzie jesteś?  
Zero werbalnej odpowiedzi, ale z górnego piętra dobiegło coś, jak trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Harry wzruszył ramionami, przekonany, że Louis bierze prysznic i skierował się do kuchni. Przez chwilę przyglądał się zawartości lodówki, zastanawiając się, czy naprawdę chce mu się gotować, czy może czas wypróbować coś nowego z listy knajpek z jedzeniem na wynos, kiedy ktoś wskoczył mu nagle na plecy.  
— Uch — stęknął, ale automatycznie złapał tyłek Louisa, aby utrzymać jego ciężar. — Lou, co do cholery…  
— Harry, Haz, Haroldzie, Hazza — _wyświergotał_ Louis. — Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem.  
Harry ostrożnie odsunął się od lodówki, zamykając ją.  
— Nie było mnie jakąś godzinę. Lou, proszę, zejdź ze mnie, bolą mnie plecy.  
— To cała wieczność! — wysapał Louis oburzony, posłusznie zeskakując na ziemię. Przesunął dłońmi po plecach Harry’ego, jakby w przeprosinach.  
Kiedy Harry odwrócił się, aby na niego spojrzeć i przywitać się porządnie, zaniemówił odrobinę. Louis miał na sobie…  
— Czy to są szelki? — zapytał Harry tępo. — Przypięte do… — Zerknął w dół. — Dresów.  
— Wróciłeś tak wcześnie, że nie miałem czasu się przygotować! Zresztą — dodał Louis, kładąc dłoń na biodrze i wypychając je — moje uda rozrosły się do nieproporcjonalnych rozmiarów. Żądam, abyś na obiad ugotował coś zdrowego.  
Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony.  
— Yy, tak szczerze to zastanawiałem się, czy czegoś dzisiaj nie zamówić… — zaczął, ale przerwał na widok furii na twarzy chłopaka.   
— Nie zgadzam się. Musisz gotować, ty zawsze gotujesz.  
— To akurat przesada, Lou. Dzisiaj…  
— Koniec dyskusji — uciął ostro Louis   
Harry zmarszczył brwi.  
— O co ci chodzi? — zapytał. — Dziwnie się zachowujesz.  
— Ja się dziwnie zachowuję? — Louis spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią, kładąc _obie_ dłonie na biodrach. — To ty nie chcesz gotować.  
— Co ty z tym gotowaniem! — wykrzyknął Harry. — Dobra, świetnie, zrobię ci na obiad jakąś sałatkę, Jezu Chryste.  
Furia zniknęła z oczu Louisa jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki i chłopak wyszczerzył się.  
— Żartowałem — powiedział. — Wcale nie chcę nic zdrowego, bo moje uda są zajebiste. Cały jestem zajebisty, prawda, Hazza? Powiedz, że jestem najbardziej zajebistą i _najzabawniejszą_ osobą na całym świecie.  
Harry patrzył jedynie na niego tępo, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.  
— Wiesz co — powiedział powoli — może zadzwonię do chłopaków. Niall jest w LA, na pewno z chęcią…  
— Nie!   
Gwałtowna odpowiedź Louisa tak go zaskoczyła, że niemal upuścił telefon na podłogę.  
— Dlaczego nie?  
— Hazza — westchnął tylko jego chłopak, jakby to Harry zachowywał się jak wariat. — Niall wyje nam całą lodówkę. Zresztą na pewno się teraz masturbuje.  
Harry nadal patrzył na niego tępo, szukając jakichś wskazówek w jego twarzy, jakiegoś załamania, _czegokolwiek_ , ale mina Louisa była śmiertelnie poważna.  
— Liam? — zaproponował Harry.  
— Na pewno jest na siłowni, gdzie przegląda tweetera, szukając czegoś złego na swój temat, aby rozpocząć kolejną gównianą burzę w fandomie.  
— Okej, dosyć tego — stwierdził ostro Harry. — Czy ty coś brałeś? Zayn znowu zostawił tu swoją…  
— Och, Zayn — sapnął Louis marzycielsko. — Jest taki śliczny, zauważyłeś? Nie tak, jak ty, ale na ten ostry, _ostry_ sposób. Na pewno przegląda się teraz w lustrze, paląc szluga i kontemplując nad mrokiem życia. Nie, nie możesz zadzwonić do Zayna. Lepiej mnie wypieprz.  
Gdyby to ostatnie zdanie zostało wypowiedziane w każdej innej sytuacji, Harry nie wahałby się ani chwili, aby podsadzić Louisa na blat i wypieprzyć go za wszystkie czasy, ale w tym momencie jakoś nie miał na to ochoty.   
Postanowił być szczery.  
— Jakoś nie mam teraz na to ochoty.  
Louisa to nie obeszło. Zarzucił dłonie na jego szyję, przytulając się do nagiej piersi chłopaka. Stanął na palcach i przycisnął usta do jego ucha.  
— No dalej, Hazza, pozwolę ci na wszystko, czego zapragniesz. Będę twoim małym, słodkim pasywem… — umilkł nagle i wcisnął twarz w jego szyję.  
Harry czekał na ciąg dalszy jeszcze chwilę, gdy nagle poczuł, jak ciało Louisa drży.  
— Och, Boże — wysapał z wyraźną ulgą. — Naprawdę myślałem, że mówisz o wszystkim poważnie.  
Louis zaśmiał się w głos, najwyraźniej nie mogąc się już powstrzymać. Odsunął się, przecierając lekko oczy.  
— Twoja mina, ja pierdolę — parsknął. — Żałuję, że tego nie nagrałem.  
— Tak bardzo cię nienawidzę. — Harry uderzył go lekko w ramię, kręcąc głową. — Co to wszystko miało znaczyć?  
Louis nie odpowiedział, wciąż chichocząc i wcisnął mu w dłoń swój telefon. Kiedy Harry go odblokował, wyświetliła się ostatnio otwarta strona. Najwyraźniej Louis spędził cały ranek na… czytaniu kiepskich ficków.  
— Serio — powiedział Harry tępo. — Serio, skarbie.  
— Nie uwierzysz, jak bardzo schematyczna jest większość z nich.   
— Sądząc po tym przedstawieniu, raczej wiem już wszystko.  
Oddał Louisowi telefon. Jego chłopak wyszczerzył się szeroko i pocałował go w policzek.  
— Lepiej ciesz się, że oszczędziłem ci pieśni na temat seksu grupowego z resztą zespołu — wymruczał.  
Harry w odpowiedzi posadził go na kuchennym blacie. 

* * *

— Następnym razem, jeśli chcesz odgrywać jakieś ficki, mogę ci polecić kilka naprawdę ciekawych.  
Louis poklepał go po kolanie, unosząc widelec z jedzeniem do ust.  
— Spokojnie — odparł. — Do tej listy polecanych jeszcze nie doszedłem.

**KONIEC**


End file.
